


A Brand New Agent

by Sussi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sussi/pseuds/Sussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Emily are in the middle of something important when Hotch<br/>hears a noise... What could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brand New Agent

**A Brand New Agent**

Emily's body tingled as the sound of knuckles rapping against her door flitted through her hotel room. There was only one person whose knock sounded that severe. She straightened, putting the shirt she'd been folding on top of a chair, and walked over to the closed door with quick steps.

 

"Can I help you, sir?" she said, propping her hip against the door frame. She smiled to herself as his eyes, almost imperceptibly, dropped a bit below her chin before meeting hers.

 

Hotch smiled a small smile, just one corner of his mouth twitching and one single dimple creating a crease in his left cheek. He arched an eyebrow. "I can think of a few ways, agent," he whispered, taking a step closer.

 

"Like what?" Emily said, smiling innocently, placing a hand on her hip and looking up at him with round eyes. They did have a 'not when on a case' rule, but to be perfectly honest that was a rule that was broken quite frequently. Last month it had been her that had crept into his room at four in the morning to give him an early wakeup call – in the form of a blowjob. She liked her lips; guess it was her turn to get a visitor now. The thought, that he was too horny to bother about their rule, made excitement run through her body and pool at her pussy making her hot and wet.

 

"If you let me in, I'll show you." He took another step closer and looking over both shoulders he leaned in closer to her. His lips less than a centimeter from her ear he whispered; "but I had something along the lines of this –" he deftly slid a finger up her shorts, grazing her already damp flesh "– in mind."

 

Emily sucked in a sharp breath as his greedy digit prodded her folds. "Come right on in," she breathed, as she cast another glance over his shoulder. Satisfied that they indeed were alone she grabbed him by the neck, interlacing her fingers just below his short hair, and pulled him into her room. Stumbling slightly, as her lips sought any part of him she could touch to suckle. Her mouth found his throat as her legs met the side of the bed and she toppled over, bringing him with her.

 

Hotch groaned as he landed awkwardly on his side as he veered so he'd not land on Emily and crush her. Emily laughed happily and he propped himself up on his knees, hovering above her, to glare at her. "Thought that was funny, did you?" he said, flashing her a quick dimple.

 

She reached out, smiling sweetly at him as she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him down on top of her again. Sighing contently she let him mold his strong body to hers, purring when she felt him already rock hard against her. She couldn't help but laugh again at the cave man grunt coming from him as she twined her legs around his waist, grinding her center against hardness. "Did you have something like this –" she slid her hands down his back and grabbed a handful of ass "– in mind?"

 

" _Aahhh_ ," Hotch moaned, his throbbing cock pressed hard against Emily's soft flesh. " _Mmmm_ … No," he growled, when he had managed to catch some of his breath, "I was thinking more along these lines." Without decorum he shoved her top up, exposing her breasts to his lascivious gaze, and clamped down hard on a nipple. He tugged it, first gently, then with increasing intensity. Releasing the dusky swollen nub he instead soothed it, massaging it lightly with the tip of his tongue.

 

Emily mewled, arching her back and pushing herself into the pleasure Hotch was lavishing onto her. "Don't stop," she sighed as he switched his attention to her other nipple, teasing and licking, and at the same time gently rubbing her other breast, rolling her taut nipple between the index and middle fingers. She closed her eyes, screwing them shut tightly and resting her head on the pillow, letting the sensations take her over. Then all of a sudden they were gone and she whimpered loudly in protest. " _Mmmmm, Aaron?"_

 

She could feel his fingers dancing at the waistband of her shorts, dipping inside to tug at her panties. Smiling she opened her eyes. "Want some help?" she said, raising her hips off of the mattress and wiggling her rear, laughing at the look in Hotch's eyes as he pulled shorts and panties off her legs in one fluid motion.

 

"You too," she said, parting her thighs a bit and letting one of her hands touch her damp skin. He raised an eyebrow, grunting from deep down his throat. "Lose the clothes," Emily explained, "no matter how hot you look with your shirt sleeves rolled up, I am completely naked here and I'd like you to join me." She drew her finger over her folds and up along the soft skin on the inside of her thighs. "You know how hot… and wet… I get watching you take your clothes off," she cooed, reaching up and pressing the heel of her hand against his crotch, "I want that beast free."

 

Hotch hissed as Emily's hand continued rubbing his pulsating manhood through his slacks. He bit his bottom lip, almost drawing blood, as pleasurable pain shot through him. He pulled his belt through the hoops of his pants and pulled down the zipper with record speed. Gruff noises of disappointment left his lips as he had to get off the bed to kick off his shoes and pull down his pants. He was sure a few buttons flew off his shirt when he pulled it off, but he didn't care, throwing it across the room and quickly climbing back onto the bed to join Emily.

 

He let his eyes wander over her body. From the tip of her nose, down along her slender neck, stopping and greedily taking in her heaving breasts crested with dark pink nipples. He licked his lips as his eyes continued their journey, slowly approaching the center of her desire. He gave her a dimple as he moved closer, placing one hand on each of her knees and pushing them apart. Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and his body reacted immediately, his cock twitching and throbbing in anticipation of her heat.

 

"Em," he sighed, "I've been thinking about this all fucking day. You know what red does to me and still you prance around in that t-shirt that looks as if it were molded to your body. Are you trying to kill me, Agent Prentiss?" Leaning forward he placed one small kiss on her left thigh, and then moved to her right, placing an open-mouthed kiss on the pale skin and marking her.

 

He grinned as slim fingers scratched his scalp, tugged on his hair and pulled him down. He complied readily, sinking down further between her thighs and reverently allowed himself a taste of her dripping pussy. She gasped and her breath quickened as his tongue prodded her center. He drew slow patterns, knowing exactly how to make her teeter on the edge.

 

"Uhhh, Aaron!" she cried as he plunged inside her giving her no warning, "Harder!" He pressed the flat of his tongue hard against her keen clit, reveling in the soft whimpers and cries leaving her full lips at his ministrations. She moaned loudly when he slid a broad finger inside her.

 

"Oh, Hotch…" she moaned, closing her hands over his head and holding him in place. Just as she was about to push him harder against her core, he stopped abruptly. "Don't stop," she whimpered.

 

"Did you hear something?" Hotch said, looking up and over his shoulder, her juices coating his mouth and chin.

 

"No, baby, nothing," she said, taking hold of his hair and pulling his face back down into her pussy, "keep going, I am so close."

 

***

 

Agent Ashley Seaver sat down on her bed, bending down she pulled off her boots and socks wiggling and stretching her toes. She inhaled deeply as she straightened her back. Getting up and walking over to the bathroom, she pulled her shirt over her head. Letting the water run until it was icy cold, she reflected over the day.

 

Agent Hotchner had paired her with Prentiss the entire day and she'd felt like every situation she had found herself in had been a learning experience. She was very grateful that Prentiss had been more than willing to tell her of previous experiences. She glanced over at the chair next to the window. Prentiss had even been willing to lend her an extra sweater when she'd realized she'd forgotten hers at the hotel.

 

Walking over to the chair she picked up the sweater, it looked expensive. Maybe she'd better return it right away. She looked at her wrist watch, it wasn't even eleven yet and she knew none of them were able to find rest before midnight when they were on a case. It was one of the things she had first picked up on. On one of her first cases with the team she'd had a room in between Rossi and Reid and she had heard them both moving around their rooms well past midnight. She'd heard Morgan's hushed tone as he spoke on the phone with Garcia and she'd heard Hotch's curt steps in the corridor outside her door.

 

Pulling a tank top on she grabbed the sweater and her key card and went out into the corridor.

 

***

 

"Oh God! Oh Hotch!" Emily whimpered locking her thighs to keep him in place, as his skillful tongue plundered her insides. He tickled her folds gently, and then slithered up to suck her willing bundle of nerves into his mouth. "Oh, yes… Oh, yes…So close!" She clenched her fists in the sheet, rolling her hips against his face in quick movements. "Ooh! Hotch I'm com– "

 

"Oh my God! Oh! Sorry!" Seaver quickly brought her hands up to cover her eyes, standing rooted to the floor in the open doorway.

 

"Ashley! What?" Emily gasped, quickly pulling the covers over herself and Hotch who scuttled up to sit next to her. "Ashley," she said quietly, "it's okay, we're…uh…covered. Close the door."

 

"Of course! Oh, sorry," Seaver said, quickly pulling the door shut behind her, "I knocked, I did, and I heard something, I thought you told me to come in." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry, I just wanted to return your sweater." She sheepishly held up Emily's sweater.

 

Emily smiled at her newest colleague and eyed her with growing curiosity. She felt excitement slowly start to fill her veins, she could tell from the pink tint to her cheeks and the way her eyes darted across the room that she wasn't untouched by the scene in front of her. She shifted closer to Hotch, who had stayed perfectly silent, probably still stunned from the interruption, and sneaked a hand under the covers. He was still hard. She leaned in, cooing into his ear; " _Mmm_ , baby, I feel like playing," she fisted his semi erection, "and I can tell that you do too…"

 

"Agent Seaver," she said, grinning when Seaver's worried, yet obviously intrigued, eyes snapped to hers, "come closer…" She purposefully let the cover drop at bit, revealing one naked breast, and smiled triumphantly to herself as Seaver's gaze dropped to her chest. She sat up a bit straighter, letting the cover drop to her waist. She saw another spark flicker in Seaver's eyes, indecision battling with lust behind her blue gaze. She could see how she wavered, the thrill of the situation almost pushing her over the edge. So she decided to sweeten the deal, tugging the covers all the way down and freeing Hotch's straining cock.

 

Seaver bit her lip. How could she pass up an opportunity like this? Hotch was well-known among the cadets not only for his sharp intelligence and stern authority but also for his dark good looks. And well, even though she considered herself one hundred percent straight, seeing a naked Emily Prentiss smiling enticingly at her made heat flow through her body and make her core throb. Her eyes moved from one to the other, taking a few steps closer, she finally sat on the edge of the bed.

 

"Made your decision, I see, Agent Seaver," Hotch said, his first words since she had entered the room, leaning against the headboard and languidly stroking his cock. Giving the head a gentle squeeze with each trip, a few drops of precum leaked from the tip.

 

"Yes, sir," Seaver said, not able to completely wipe away the fact that he was her superior from her mind, though the twinkle in his eye told her that he quite liked it that way.

 

"Take your clothes off," Emily said, crawling over to Seaver and tugging at the hem of her top. With Emily's help Seaver was naked within moments, all under Hotch's dark, approving, gaze as he rubbed his needy hard on with increasing intensity.

 

"You like that?" Emily teased, making her way back to Hotch to grab his cock and run her thumb over the swollen head. "Why don't you suck him off, Ashley," she said, dipping her head and flicking her tongue against his slit, "he's delicious."

 

Hotch watched as Seaver shifted on the bed, getting on her hands and knees, her pert breasts jiggling as she straddled his legs. He could feel his cock throb harder, both at the excitement of an unfamiliar pair of lips about to be stretched around his manhood and at the thrill of having Emily watch, obviously turned on by the scene.

 

He hissed as Seaver's small fingers closed around his shaft and gave him a tug. He glanced over at Emily. She sat next to him, running her hands across her breasts and then through her hair, biting her lip as she watched Seaver's mouth descend. " _Ungh_ ," he moaned as her wet chamber engulfed him. Her tongue slowly stroking the underside of his rigid shaft sent little jolts of warming light through his body.

 

Her blonde head posed a much too big temptation for him to ignore, reaching out he grabbed her by the pony tail and gently guided her further down. He growled as she took him in all the way, sucking him hard while at the same time one hand caressed and tugged at his testicles. "Fuck! This is so hot!" He could hear Emily purr, but he hadn't the strength to look. His hands released Seaver's hair but she kept going with the same tenacity; sucking him deep into her mouth and swirling her tongue across his velvety skin.

 

His head fell back, hitting the headboard hard with a thump, and his eyes fell closed. He moaned in appreciation and his breath lodged in his throat as one more pair of hands ran across his body. Emily's short nails rasped his chest and swirled in the little hair around his nipples. She knew every point on his body that would make him come like a freight train. He panted heavily, his mind swimming, as he tried and failed to focus on one of the pleasure sources assaulting his body; Seaver's teeth and tongue teasing his shaft and Emily's fingers rubbing and playing with his nipples.

 

He could feel his muscles starting to clench, his toes curling tightly together and heat rushing through his blood. All telltale signs of imminent eruption. Grabbing the mattress so hard his knuckles whitened, his ass clenched and his hips left the bed. " _Aaaahhh!"_  he growled loudly as he convulsed and emptied himself down to the last drop into Ashley Seaver's waiting mouth.

 

***

 

Emily pressed her lips against Hotch's sweaty cheek and brushed aside a lock of dark hair that lay plastered against his forehead. "Rest for a bit honey," she cooed, pressing a kiss to his heaving chest. "Ashley and I can entertain ourselves." She giggled softly.

 

Seaver sat back on her heels, for a second feeling like she was an intruder, as she watched the sweet scene folding out. The way Emily gently caressed Hotch's cheek spoke volumes of the way the two agents felt about each other. She briefly considered leaving but didn't get a chance to act on that feeling before Emily had crawled over to her and placed a hand firm on her hip.

 

"That was extremely hot, Agent Seaver," she said, running her hand along Seaver's thigh, "he's scrumptious isn't he?" She licked her lips, pausing and thinking a few seconds, then leaning in and capturing Seaver's lips with her own in a tentative kiss. She could feel Seaver's body tensing slightly as she gently explored her lips, tasting Hotch's saltiness on them. But as she persisted, pressing her lips a little firmer against Seaver's and running her tongue along her bottom lip, she could feel the tension leaving and her body complying under her touch.

 

Smilingly she accepted the invitation Seaver's parted lips extended, letting her tongue snake inside her mouth and enjoy the flavors lingering there. As tongues and teeth and lips slowly explored, Emily let her hands do the same, slowly traveling up from Seaver's hips over her stomach to graze the sides of her breasts. Ashley shivered at her touch and it emboldened her and prompted her to gently roll a pale pink nipple hard between her fingers.

 

The way that Seaver's supple skin felt under her fingers and her short shuddering breaths making her breasts bounce made excitement mixed with curiosity overwhelm Emily. "I feel like playing," she whispered as she released Seaver's lips, instead letting her mouth paint a wet trail down her neck, leaving a mark at the hollow of her throat.

 

" _Oooh!_ " Seaver gasped loudly as Emily brashly and suddenly took one of her breasts into her mouth. Slowly Emily's tongue explored, enjoying all the new sensations, first massaging the nipple with the flat of her tongue and then biting it softly. It made her pussy swell and drip with enticement and anticipation.

 

Hotch opened his eyes when Seaver's gentle mewling grew louder and Emily's breath spilled out in little huffs like it always did when she was aroused. He loved that, it always made her tits bounce perfectly. He propped himself up, his own breath speeding up and his cock beginning to stir as he watched Emily, with her lips clamped around Seaver's breast, place her hands on Seaver's shoulders and push her back against the mattress.

 

" _Wow.._." Emily turned at the sound of his voice and gave him a naughty grin, her hair whipping around her face. Then she turned back and, all inhibitions thrown out the window, buried her face between Seaver's thighs. Hotch gasped, fisting his newly awakened erection, as Emily propped her ass up, wiggling it. Wetting his palm he pumped himself to full mast, with a few sloppy tugs, and got on his knees behind Emily.

 

Despite the way his cock now throbbed and begged for a taste of her slippery heat, he settled on his heels with his hands firmly grasping Emily's hips. Squeezing her luscious ass, he dug his fingers into her soft flesh. He grinned, dimples poking holes in his cheeks, as Emily arched her back trying to push herself against his straining cock. "Not yet," he teased, running his palms over her back and down her ribcage to fondle her breasts. Closing his palms over her full mounds he squeezed until she screamed.

 

"Stop teasing," she moaned, pulling her attention from Seaver's slick folds making the other woman whimper in protest, "and fuck me!"

 

Hotch ran his gun calloused hands over Emily silky back a few more times, listening to her increasingly desperate growling together with the sounds her lips against Ashley's folds made. " _Uugghh_ , you're so wet," he said as his index finger traced Emily's pussy, slipping inside her tight channel.

 

"More!" Emily panted pleadingly. She was just about to turn around, push Hotch down and mount him when his nimble fingers parted her folds and his cock filled her up. She sighed; her lips pressing against Seaver's clit, as Hotch held on to her hips and buried himself to the hilt inside her. " _Oohh_ ," she moaned as he pulled out slowly, too slowly. She pressed her ass against him, for a moment forgetting about Ashley as all she wanted was to be deliciously stretched by Hotch's thick shaft.

 

"Seaver," Hotch barked as he slammed back into Emily, his balls slapping loudly against her ass. "Get over here and let me finish you off," he said, somewhat strained as Emily's insides hugged him tightly, "you got me off," he panted, "it's only fair that I reciprocate."

 

Seaver had been lying quite, apart from a few whimpers and mewls, enjoying the feel of another woman's lips and tongue in her pussy, but when Hotch's voice boomed across the small room her head snapped up.

 

She ran her fingers through Emily's tangled raven hair. "He has –  _oh_  – the most amazing fingers," Emily purred encouragingly, pushing herself up on her hands and knees and beginning to thrust wildly against Hotch. " _Ohhh!_ " She slipped a hand between her thighs, rubbing her clit in time with each thrust. "Oh God!" she screamed.

 

Hotch was almost overwhelmed by having two willing women at the tips of his fingers. Emily squirming with delight as he pushed inside her, completely sheeting himself with each agonizingly lascivious thrust, and Seaver lying with her legs spread open allowing him full access. He slipped two fingers inside her, timing his them with his cock pushing in and out of Emily's tight channel.

 

He could hear Ashley's breath quickening and felt her fingers bumping against his hand as she brought her own hand into play. Her body tensed, her soft voice chanting a chorus of "Oh God":s and her walls clamped down on his fingers as she came, grinding furiously against his hand.

 

As Seaver fell back on the bed, coming down from her high, Hotch returned his full attention to Emily. "Come for me baby!" he growled, giving her ass a smack and then grabbing her around the waist. "Fuck me! Em!" he couldn't help the expletive, his mind completely overtaken by the feel of Emily's soft skin under his hands and her wet, tight, heat squeezing every sane thought from his mind. He was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Each thrust, each smack his balls against her ass made and each erotic purr escaping from deep down Emily's throat building on the fire inside him.

 

"Oh Hotch! Ooooh! Coming!" Emily cried and he let himself go along with her, roaring triumphantly as he shot long jets of cum deep inside of her. Her pussy hugged and tugged him, milking him dry like only she could, and he stayed still inside her for a few moments. Then grabbing her he let them both fall in a heap on the bed.

 

When he had caught his breath and his mind was somewhat coherent he looked up, seeing Seaver already dressed again standing a few feet from the door. He had been so spent that he hadn't even heard her moving about the room. "Ashley," he said, arching a brow.

 

"I should get back to my room," Seaver said, smiling a bit sheepishly at Hotch and Emily. "Don't worry, by the way, I won't tell anyone about this." She glanced down at her bare feet.

 

"We would never assume that you'd do that, Ashley" Emily said, giving Seaver a warm smile.

 

"Can I just ask?" Seaver said, looking back up, "Does anyone else –"

 

"Know?" Hotch said. "No, you're the only one who's caught us out," he chuckled.

 

"It's amazing, really," Emily said, "Hotch and I have been together well over a year and you are the first one to find out about us."

 

"I won't tell anyone," Seaver said again, opening the door and casting a quick glance outside, "Goodnight," she said, quickly stepping outside.

 

Hotch wrapped his arms tighter around Emily as the door closed, pulling the covers back over them. "That was a new experience," he laughed quietly next to her ear, brushing her hair to the side and placing a gentle kiss on her jaw.

 

"It was," Emily said, turning and laying on top of him, "but hot. Seriously hot." She smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair.

 

"What's that smirk for?" Hotch asked, stroking her back.

 

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how much you're probably thanking your lucky star right now that it wasn't Rossi busting in here an hour ago."

***


End file.
